


A Million Years Ago

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Set in 2003 when Neal first starts his program at Angeles Memorial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**August 2003**

Neal stared up at the large hospital building, his brown eyes wide as he took in a deep breath and let it out. It was still warm in Los Angeles and he had just moved to the city to start his residency program to become a surgeon. First thing, a short year in Emergency Medicine, an exploratory year, against his father’s protest of course.. The hospital was larger than he imagined, nestled in the heart of the dirty city, definitely not England, he thought. Tensing his jaw he took a step forward, “Here we go.”

The atmosphere in the hospital was anything but calm, it was chaotic, busy and part of him was rethinking his decision to practice medicine in the United States. But there was no looking back now, he didn’t need an ‘I told you so’ from his father. He looked down at his badge, one that he had picked up earlier in the week. Biting his lip he went to the front counter, the woman before him didn’t look up, instead she shoved a clipboard with paperwork on it and a pen. 

“Fill out everything you can, bring it back and sit down.”

Clearing his throat Neal politely pushed back the clipboard, “I’m Dr. Hudson….Uhm, I’m looking for the locker room.”

The red haired woman looked up, a smirk on her face as she pointed down the hallway. “Its down there, the door that says locker room.”

Nodding once he pursed his lips, “Right...thank you.”

Moving away from the counter he shook his head a bit, no, this was definitely not England. Going down the hallway and bypassing the quick walking doctors and nurses he pulled the door of the locker room opened. A few other people were already there, he figured probably new residents. Finding the locker that had his name on it he started to change, Neal triple checked to make sure he had everything on him. Pager, cell phone, pens, pencils, note pad, stethoscope, badge. 

“Okay…”

The door of the locker room opened, Neal turned and frowned a bit when he saw a plump man walking in. He cleared his throat loudly, “New Residents, listen up!”

All five of them gathered closer to this man, Neal wasn’t sure if he was a doctor or not, but he had been slightly pushed to the back, he supposed in due time he would find out. 

“I’m Nurse Sallander, commonly known as Momma. You can call me Jesse or Momma, I won’t answer to Nurse Sallander. Today’s your first day, welcome. -” 

Jesse rocked on his heels lightly, “I’m going to say a few words here and then take you out and show you around before you meet your Daddy.”  
Neal frowned, lightly laughing. Strange place. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned more to his right side. 

“I’ve only got two rules for you, and you will follow them. First, under no circumstances are you to kill a guest in my house...second, you got a question that you think is stupid you ask me, daddy is less forgiving and doesn’t handle stupid questions. Plus, you’ gonna be too afraid to ask daddy, better to come to momma.” 

He clapped his hands, “Let’s go.”

Everyone followed Jesse out of the locker room and into the semi busy hallway. He took them back towards the desk Neal had been shoved paperwork at. Jesse turned and leaned against it, “This is our walk in check in, people come here for all reasons, sometimes you will be here to lighten the load, remember all our patients are our guests and we will treat them all the same.”

He turned to the nurse who smiled, he smiled back. “This is Jackie, everyone say hi to Jackie.”

In unison everyone said ‘Hi Jackie’, “My nurses are here to help you, you got questions ask them, you need help finding something, ask them. But also respect them...you don’t want to be on a nurse’s bad side, ain’t that right Jackie?”

Jackie smirked, “That’s right momma.” 

He tapped the counter lightly and pointed back down the hallway. “On to the trauma floor.” Everyone turned on their heels, Jesse quickly moved to the front of the group and pointed out a few things here and there. When they got to the large opened room he stopped. 

It was busier in here, doctors and nurses moving at a steady pace, each one careful not to bump into one another. Jesse pointed to the left, “Those are our sides, we have six of them for the patients that are stable enough to wait. Over here,” he pointed to the other side, a red line parted the room. “That is center stage, where our most critical patients come in. Those are the ones that need saving now, it’s the busiest part of this hospital...and you will earn it to be there.”

“Center stage is the place where you will learn the best of Emergency Medicine, from the best Attendings this state has, and partial to me, the country has.”

An older gentlemen came up to the group, most likely an attending. He put his hand on Jesse’s shoulder, “These are new eager residents?”

Jesse nodded and smiled a bit, “Group, this is Dr. Guthrie, he is one of your attendings here.”

Dr. Guthrie smiled, “Welcome eager young minds, you can ask me anything, I promise I won’t bite.”

The group laughed, and Neal smiled nervously. If this guy wasn’t ‘daddy’ then who the hell was? About that time a brown haired woman came around the corner, she couldn’t have been no taller than 5’4, which made Neal smile a bit. When she approached Dr. Guthrie and Jesse they smiled, perhaps she was another nurse. She sure did fit the profile. 

“Momma, I’ve got two patients coming in from a house fire. We need to clear some of these sides out.” 

Jesse nodded, and Dr. Guthrie dropped his hand to go see what he could do. He looked at the group as the woman reached for some gloves. “Alright guys, I want you two,” he pointed to some of the residents in the front, “to go with Dr. Guthrie, help relieve some of the patients in the sides, and you three come with me and Dr. Rorish.” 

Neal raised a brow a bit, she definitely didn’t fit the demeanor of a doctor. Yet he did as he was told anyway and followed suit when everyone grabbed some gloves. Jesse and Dr. Rorish walked ahead, leading them to the ambulance bays and talking quietly as they waited. He looked around a bit, wondering when they were going to meet this ever so fearing doctor that they called ‘daddy’ when the sound of the ambulances’ came to the bay. His eyes went wide again when they started to pull in, Jesse ran forward with Dr. Rorish as the paramedics flung the doors opened. 

“Seven year old girl,burns to the hands and arms. Vitals are stable,we were unable to get a look at the burns so we don’t know how bad they are.”

Leanne nodded and pointed at Neal, “Come with me. And grab that chart.” He fumbled a bit when the paramedic handed him the chart, when he regained himself he found that he needed to jog to keep up with the rest of them. 

“Hey sweetie, I’m Leanne what is your name?”

Surprising the little girl was quite calm, she panicked for a moment as she looked around and then back at Leanne. “Abbey.”

Leanne nodded, “Abbey...we are going to take good care you okay, I don’t want you to worry.”

Neal helped get the gurney in position and he put the chart at the girl's feet. 

“On my count, one...two...three.” 

Together, with the help of another nurse they lifted the girl from the paramedic’s gurney. The other gurney was moved out of the way and he stepped to the opposite side of Leanne. 

“Amy get an IV started please,” Leanne pointed to Neal, “Dr. Hudson what is the first thing you need to do?”

Neal was taken back, he had just met this woman, and yet she seemed to already know who he was. And he was already starting to be asked questions. In England he would observe first, and then the next patient that rolled in he would jump in. He let his mouth fall a bit, his hands going up as if the question was a ball of fire. 

Leanne raised her brows, “Dr. Hudson. You either answer or you leave.”

He shook his head a bit, “The airway, check the airway to see if there is smoke inhalation.” 

Nodding Leanne was handed the necessary tools to do so. “Once you come back to earth why don’t you ultrasound those lungs.”

He nodded and was shoved the ultrasound machine by one of the nurses, he did as he was told and looked at the monitor above him, “Her lungs are clear.”

Leanne set the tools down and started to lift the bandages up from the girl’s arm. The act caused her to scream, which caused Neal to jump. “Okay, I’m sorry Abbey…” 

She stopped what she was doing and looked at Amy again, “We need some water and fresh bandages, I need to take a look at the burns, why do I want water Dr. Hudson?”

Neal pointed to the bandages, “They look like the bandages have been sitting for a while, probably stuck on skin, the water will moisten and make the bandages easier to take off.”

Nodding she smiled, and Neal smiled back. She seemed to be pleased with the answer he had dished out, even though it was pretty self explanatory. 

Leanne turned to Jesse who was helping Dr. Guthrie with the other burn victims. “Jesse, I’m going to move her to one of the sides so Dr. Hudson can do the honors. How you doing?”

Jesse didn’t take his eyes off the patient he was helping with, “Good over here daddy. Go do what you do.”

She smirked and looked back at her patient, lightly putting her hand on her shoulder. “Abbey we are taking good care of your Mom. We are going to move you to a different area, but once we are done I’ll take you too her.”

Abbey nodded and with Amy’s help Leanne moved the gurney from center stage to one of the sides. Neal followed with water container in hand. So she was ‘daddy’. Neal shook his head a bit and frowned, mumbling under his breath. “Strange, strange place.”

Neal stood behind Leanne. Biting his lips slightly, as if she knew he was there she turned around and grabbed the container of water. “Don’t submerge the bandages with water, just dabs here and there. We don’t want the bandages to completely disintegrate.” 

He nodded and watched her take some of the water and put it on the bandages covering the little girls arms. He was in a slight stage of admiration as he watched her carefully dip her gloved hand in the water basin and put the water on the bandages covering the girls arm. After a few times she stopped and turned around, handing him the basin. 

“Okay, now you finish the rest of the bandages. Come get me in about twenty minutes and we will take a look.”

Neal nodded and waited until she stepped aside before moving into her place. Leanne moved back and grabbed the chart, opening it she made her notes and placed it back on the bed. Taking her gloves off and tossing them she went to the nurse’s station to where Jesse was already standing. Pointing back with her thumb she raised her brow, “That’s the surgeon?”

Jesse nodded as he handed her a cup of coffee. 

“He’s too soft for surgery.”

Taking the cup thankfully she took a sip and joined Jesse. She looked over him again, frowning a bit. 

“He’s also the one who came from England.”

Leanne looked at him and smirked, “Yes, cause the accent didn’t give it away.”

They both laughed, but her’s fell slightly. “What is he specializing in?”

“Paperwork says undecided. According to Taylor he wanted to do a round in Emergency Medicine.” 

Quirking her brow she took another sip of her coffee. Licking her lips when she was done she crossed her left arm over her chest, propping her elbow up she touched the cup to her bottom lip. “Someone else wants him to be a surgeon…”

Jesse took a sip of his own coffee, grimacing at the lack of sugar and cream. “Okay...so what are you going to do about it?”

She shrugged and bit her lip, “Teach him what I can in the year and send him off.”

Looking at Jesse she raised her brow and pointed to one of her other Resident’s who was trying to get a patient calm. “Someone may need you momma.”

Jesse followed her gaze and sighed, “Good luck with this one...he’s got no take.”  
She scoffed a bit and watched as he tossed half of his coffee into the trash bin. Shaking her head she finished hers and grabbed a new pair of gloves. Going back to the bay Neal was in she looked over his work. 

“Good...now take a look on the first arm you started. Go carefully.” 

Neal set down the water basin and nodded, doing as he was told. The bandages came off as easily as he imagined. Discarding them into a pile she moved in behind him. Pointing to the burns, “First degree...she is lucky. Apply a good coat of burn ointment, cover with fresh bandages.” 

Stepping back she stood at the foot of the bed, “And Dr. Hudson…” he turned to her, his brow raising slightly, his heart pounding as he watched her features change into a stern look. “When you know the answer say it, don’t hesitate. That is how you kill people.”

Nodding once he went back to his task. Leanne stayed put and tilted her head, watching him carefully. He was smart, no doubt. But holding back, wrinkling her nose she moved from the end of the bed and back to the nurses station. Disposing of her gloves again she looked at the other chart the resident’s were working on. She had great trust in Dr. Guthrie, but she still wanted to make sure her residents knew what they were doing, after all they didn’t pass this program until she thought they were ready. 

\--

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, there were a few other trauma’s that came in and Leanne, along with her resident’s took care of them. When she got a break here and there she would retreat to her office and finish some paperwork, which was where Neal found her. He held Abbey’s chart in his hand and knocked softly at the opened door. 

Leanne had her glasses softly perched on the bridge of her nose, she hummed at the knock as she finished writing a few things. “Come in.”

Closing the paperwork that she was working on she took off her glasses and set them on the desk, along with her uncapped pen. Raising a brow at him she leaned back in her chair, “How is your patient?”

Neal stood in front of her desk, somewhat nervous as he felt as though he was standing in front of his principle in grade school. “Good..in better spirits now that her mother is with her.”

Leanne smiled and stood, grabbing her glasses she hooked them in the ‘v’ of her scrub top. “That is good.”

Placing her hands on her hips she frowned a bit, “Do you have any questions, Dr. Hudson?”

Rocking on his feet he nodded, “How long does this program last?”

Removing her hands from her hips she crossed them over her chest, “Three years. Changing your mind already?”

“No, not at all. I was just curious…”

She hummed again, a sound that he was starting to like. “You only have a year here, Dr. Hudson. Before you move to whatever specialty you choose, I suggest you make wise time of it.”

“I plan too.”

Tilting her head a bit she nodded, “What is your specialty?”

He shifted a bit, his fingers tapping lightly against the red chart. “I haven’t decided yet.”

“That’s rather interesting, seeing as surgeons usually have their specialty picked out before they complete medical school.”

Nodding he shrugged his shoulders. “I figured I have plenty of time to figure it out.”

A smile tugged at her lips, “A year, to be exact. In fact less than that, your attending's from surgery will start looking at you halfway through, so I suggest you narrow that hot topic down.”

Neal tilted his head at her, it wasn’t that she was intimidating. Okay, she was a bit intimidating, but there was something more. She reminded him of the teachers he had in medical school. Full of spunk and not holding anything back. He expected it from a man, but not from a woman, and it definitely held some sort of attraction. Biting his lip he nodded, a slight smile coming across his lips as he glanced down at the floor and then back up to her. “Yeah...I suppose I should.”

Nodding to him she glanced at the clock behind him. “Go finish your last rounds on your patients, your first shift is almost over.”

He blinked rapidly and looked down at his watch, he raised both of his brows. He couldn’t believe twelve hours had come and gone so quickly. Looking back at her he nodded again and then turned on his heels and headed out of the office. Leanne shook her head slightly and grabbed her phone from her desk, sending a text message real quick before she gathered her paperwork and put it in a pile on her desk. Walking out of the room she shut it and headed down the hallway. Doing a last look over she made sure the residents had their ducks in a row before retreating to the locker room. 

Mostly everyone from her shift had gone home already, which left the locker room quiet and empty, just how she liked it. Going to her locker she opened it and started to take the things out of her scrubs pockets. The sound of the door opening and closing caused her to look up, and then away as Neal approached his locker. He of course paused as he watched her for a moment before opening his locker and started to put things away. 

“It’s my father who wants me to be a surgeon.”

Leanne set her badge, pager and pens in the top shelf as she grabbed her street clothes. Biting her lip a bit she turned towards him, “I don’t need to know your reason’s Dr. Hudson. Frankly, I could care less who wants you to be a surgeon.” 

He glanced over at her and nodded. She sighed slightly at the silence that took over the room. Pulling her scrubs off she put them on the bench as she reached for her shirt. Neal had already stripped himself of his scrub top and threw it at the bottom of his locker. Looking back around he smiled a bit, from where he was standing he could see the freckles sprawled out along her shoulders and back. He bit at his lip slightly when he noticed a small tattoo at the small of her back. Tilting his head he tried to get a better look, but when Leanne turned slightly he turned back around. Not realizing how close he was to the door of his locker he hit his head. Internally he kicked himself as he shook it off. 

Leanne raised her brow but paid no mind to it as she finished changing, shoving her scrubs that were previously worn in her backpack and shutting her locker. She paused short of his locker just as he was finishing, “You shouldn’t make another person persuade you into doing something you love. Your father has his reasons, I am sure...but if it is not what you want don’t do it...or your life and schooling will be a waste. And we don’t have time here to waste good lessons on doctors who won't’ appreciate it.”

Neal grabbed his backpack and nodded a bit, Leanne raised her brow and tilted her head. Walking past him she pulled the door opened and then let it fall closed. He watched as she disappeared out into the hallway. Sighing he dropped his head and shook it, this was going to be one of the longest year of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Neal made it a point for the next few weeks to keep himself in check, if he was going to make it through this year he was going to have to take it as seriously as possible. He was already on Dr. Rorishs’ bad side, and he truly didn't need that type of attention drawn to him. Especially since he was wanting to get into the surgical program, he needed her to put in a good word to the attending's on that level. 

He took each case he was handed, and even when we he was busy he tried to jump in. However no matter what he did it seemed to go unnoticed. Or so he thought. He was working alongside one of his fellow residents, trying to get a brief history and a work up on a patient that was involved in a minor car accident. He had noticed Jesse and Dr. Rorish standing near the nurses station to the side of center stage. 

It made him slightly uneasy, and then at the same time rather confident. 

“He's stepped up the last few weeks.”

Leanne nodded, “Finally taking his lessons seriously.” 

Jesse leaned towards her, “What did you say to him?”

She shrugged and nudged him with her elbow, “He needed some tough love from his daddy.” 

Jesse smirked and shook his head. “Hopefully he listens.” 

Shrugging again she pushed her backside off of the edge of the counter. “I'll be rummaging the cafeteria.” 

Nodding Jesse watched her walk away, and then turned his attention back to the working nurses and residents. Neal forgot about the staring teachers and completed his work, making a few small notes at the bottom of the chart. His colleague agreed with his method of treatment and they both walked away while waiting for CT to take their patient. 

They day was rather slow, which was a nice change from the fast pace Los Angeles seemed to provide. Neal sauntered over to the walk-ins area and took a few patients, soon the area was cleared out. Instead of going to the trauma floor he veered left and made his way to the lounge. It was mostly empty, except for a few of his fellow residents. He sat down at their table, and while they took to studying as he took to daydreaming. 

The sound of the lounge door opening caused him to pick up his head and lean forward into the conversation the other residents were having. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Leanne walk in, the phone pressed between her ear and shoulder. 

“How did she do today?” 

She reached for the half full pot of coffee and poured it into one of the disposable cups. 

“She cried...again?” 

Sighing she found some creamer and poured a little in. “She shouldn't be crying, it's been three months since she started...I don't know Brian.” 

Grabbing a stir stick she stirred the coffee quickly and then tossed it in the trash. Grabbing the cup she bypassed the residents at the table and went to the back where a large couch sat against the wall. Sitting down she crossed her legs, “I don't know...I'll talk to her when I get home.” 

Leanne glanced at the wall that held the clock. “Probably around 10, if something doesn't come in….you know I can't predict that. Alright, yeah, love you...bye.” 

Clicking the end button on her phone she leaned her head back and sighed. Neal glanced over at her, a slight smile tugging at his lips until the door opened and closed again. Jesse passed the table as well and sat down next to Leanne. His hand going to her knee as they talked quietly. 

Neal would occasionally glance in their direction. He didn't think someone like her could look so defeated. Yet there she was, her brows furrowed as she told Jesse about her problems. 

The loud alarm sounded through the lounge, which caused the new residents to jump. Leanne and Jesse jumped up, walking quickly to the lounge door. Leanne tossed her full cup of coffee in the trash as she pointed at Neal and Dr. Stoors. 

“You two let's go, now.”

The directness in her voice caused them to both jump up and follow them quickly out of the lounge. 

“Grab gloves, and a airway bag.” 

The alarm kept going off, which was slightly annoying. Jesse shoved a bag in Neal's hands as he just finished gloving up. 

“What is that noise?” 

Dr. Stoors grabbed his own gloves and they both followed Leanne and Jesse. 

“Gang banger's drop off their victims or buddies and then ring our doorbell...that,” Jesse pointed to the ceiling, “Is the doorbell.” 

Leanne pushed the automatic button and the doors slid opened. Neal stopped when he saw what lay out before them. A boy, no more than twelve years old bleeding profusely from his chest. Jesse saw him hesitate and he pushed him forward, “Get him bagged.”

Leanne bent down checking the pulse, shaking her head a bit she lifted him to the side. Her hands running over his back to see if the bullets went through. “I've got two possible exit wounds, get me a gurney please momma!” 

Jesse disappeared into the hospital. Dr. Stoors started chest compression's as Neal pushed air into the patient’s lungs. Leanne's hands pulled back the boys clothes, her head shaking again. 

“Four bullet wounds, two to the upper chest, one to lower abdomen and one to the right side, most likely entering his right lung.” 

She looked up when she heard the sound of the gurney. “Jesse we need OR down to center stage, this kid has four gunshot wounds, two exits.” 

He nodded, but before he moved away he helped get the boy from the ground up on the gurney. 

“Dr. Stoors ride up top and continued compression's, Dr.Hudson keep bagging.” 

Without hesitation Dr. Stoors climbed on top of the gurney, straddling the young boy as he continued chest compression's. Neal had to practically run to keep up with the pull of the gurney, but he did his job, pushing air into the kid’s body. At the commotion nurses as well as Dr. Guthrie joined them in center stage, “Dr. Stoors get down now.”

He carefully swung his leg over and hopped down from the gurney. 

“Ultrasound please.”

The Ultrasound machine was shoved onto the gurney, Dr. Guthrie pulled back the kids clothes more, grimace at the blood that was found. 

“He need’s an OR.”

Amy stepped in with more blood, “OR is on their way Dr. Rorish.”

Leanne nodded, her bangs falling in her face as she grabbed the necessary tools to intubate the patient. “Dr. Hudson see if you can find the other two exit wounds.”

Neal had been slightly pushed out of the way when Leanne started the intubation process. He had seen kids come in before, allergic reactions, falling down on skateboards and with the sniffles. But never like this. A boy, who should be in school right now, instead he was in the hospital with four gunshot wounds, and no possibility of making it out alive. He wasn’t sure how long he had been staring, but the hand to his arm caused him to jump. Jesse looked at him, questioning his pause. 

“Dr. Hudson you are excused, get out of my ER.”

Instead of defending him Jesse practically pushed him out of the way, doing the task that Leanne had requested minutes ago. Baffled Neal stepped away from center stage, the commotion of orders being requested and quick moving nurses and doctors seemed far away. Ripping off his gloves he tossed them on the floor and moved out of the area. He moved towards the ambulance bay and outside, going to the bench that was off to the side of the doors. Sitting down he sighed, his hands running through his hair. Closing his eyes he shook his head, this was it. He was done. After today there was no way Dr. Rorish was going to let him back into her ER. 

\- -

Neal felt like he had been outside, left to his own vices for an eternity until he heard footsteps. Lifting his head he looked over and sighed when he saw Dr. Rorish coming at him. A ferocity in her face like he had never seen before. Her sleeves had been rolled up, but you could clearly see the blood stains. He straightened his back, his hands resting against his knees as he looked away from her. When she got about five feet from him he could see her place her hands on her hips. 

“Please, Dr. Hudson, tell me you had a mini stroke. Because I’m more than sure that hesitation in the ER was only caused by that.”

Her voice was stern, but not raised. Not yet, he thought. He shook his head slightly, “I didn’t have a stroke.”

She leaned on her left side, her right foot kicking out and resting on its heel as her hands dropped from her hips and went across her chest. 

“You are almost a month and a half into this program, you should not be hesitating like that.”

Neal nodded at her, “I know.”

Leanne nodded back, “At least you know.” she shook her head, “You can leave now Dr. Hudson. I’ll let the director of Surgery know that you won’t be coming back.” 

She was about to walk off when Neal shot up, “What? Just like that...you are kicking me out?”

The turn she gave alone could have killed. Her arms dropping from her chest as she raised her left brow. 

“Just like that. You hesitate and you kill patients, and you are not killing anyone in my ER. You have yet to convince me otherwise that it was a good decision to keep you in the program in the first place. Now go pack your locker and go.”

Leanne didn’t give him a chance to fight his actions, she walked away and back into the ER. Neal stood there, baffled at what had just happened. He was done, there was no way in hell he was going to become a surgeon now. He had just been kicked out of the best residency program the country had to offer him. Shaking his head he cursed under his breath and headed back into the hospital. 

His feet were quick as he moved through the trauma floor and down the hallway to the locker room. Once at his locker he forcefully pulled it opened and grabbed his backpack, shoving things into them he continued to mumble under his breath. He didn’t even hear the door open, he felt like there was a fire in him. 

“She kick you out?”

Neal turned at Jesse’s voice, he didn’t even have to answer the question, it was written all over his face. Jesse nodded and watched as the young resident continued to hazardously shove items in his backpack. 

“Warned you on the first day, son.”

Neal shook his head and dropped his backpack. “This is a teaching hospital, correct?”

Jesse nodded and took to lean against the rows of lockers. 

“Then why doesn’t she teach me?! She is going to throw me out like that...I mean…” he shook his head and bent down to grab his backpack again. 

“You have the potential to become a great doctor Neal. What you gotta learn is how to think like one.”

“I do think like one.”

Jesse leaned forward, “No...you don’t. Hesitation is not in a doctor's vocabulary. You hesitate and people die son. You gotta just do it, you can’t think.”

Shaking his head he slammed his empty locker shut, “Not like it matters anymore.” He slung his backpack on his left shoulder. “I gotta go home to my pathetic apartment now and figure out how to fix the rest of my life.”

Jesse pursed his lips and watched as Neal quickly walked out of the locker room. Sighing he pushed himself up from the lockers and went to search for Leanne. He was quick to find her, she was either in the lounge or her office, and the lounge was empty. 

Knocking softly at the door he waited for her to mumble ‘come in’ before actually doing so. Her glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose and she was typing furiously at her computer. 

“We have something coming in?”

Jesse shook his head and took a seat in front of her desk, “No...came to talk to you.” he raised his brow lightly as she continued to type. “You gonna take a breath for a second.”

Leanne sighed as she stopped typing and took off her glasses, her elbows going to the edge of her desk as she raised her brow at him. 

“You kicked out Dr. Hudson.”

Setting her glasses down she nodded, “That I did, are you here as his defense?”

He shrugged, “More or less.”

Leanne sighed again, “Jesse, you know he isn’t ready for this.”

“This was a big case Leanne, he isn’t used to seeing things like this. Especially where he is from.”

Leaning back she shook her head, “Regardless of where he was born and raised he has to understand that things like this happen here. If he doesn’t want to see it then he can learn elsewhere.” 

“He can be a good doctor.”

She leaned forward and shut her computer, “First he needs to become a good student. I can’t teach him if he is going to take five step backwards.”

Jesse tilted his head. “He didn’t take five step backwards, he took a few steps back and had a moment.”

Standing she grabbed her glasses. “I don’t have time for moments, Jesse. I’m trying to make good doctors.”

He stood as well, his hands going into his scrubs pockets. “You can make him a good Doc, give him another chance. Don’t waste the time you have already given him.”

Leanne shook her head, “We will see.”

Jesse nodded, that was all he could get out of her. And he knew it. Usually when Leanne made up her mind that was it, there was no convincing her otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

Incredibly Leanne had been able to get out of the hospital on time. She wasn’t at all surprised when her husband, Brian was still up when she got in. Setting her bag in the hallway she headed into his study, he was grading papers from class and glanced up at her when he heard her footsteps. Smiling a bit he went back to his work. 

“Busy day?”

Leanne leaned against the door frame, “Somewhat.” she moved from the door frame and more into the study, going behind him she placed her hands on his shoulders. 

He stopped grading and leaned back, one of his hands reaching up to grasp her’s. 

“How was class?”

Sighing he set down the pen in his right hand, “It was good…”

Nodding she leaned forward and placed a kiss at the top of his head. Brian smiled a bit more, “Your dinner is in the fridge.”

Humming she pulled back, “I’m not too hungry. Is she still awake?”

Shaking his head he dropped his hand and started to push his chair back. Leanne stepped back so he could do so, “She went to bed about an hour ago...was upset that she didn’t get to see you.”

Licking her lips she nodded, “Yeah...I’ll try to be in when she gets up in the morning.”

Brian turned towards her, lightly moving back her hair that she had taken down. “You always say that.”

“Brian…” she shook her head, not particularly wanting to do this now. He knew this, and instead of pressing the matter’s of their daughter not seeing her he enveloped her in his arms. 

“Okay…” His hands went to her back, rubbing lightly as she sighed and leaned her head against his chest. Leanne gripped at the back of his shirt, she knew the toll that this was taking on him and Amelia. It was an endless discussion sometimes, him telling her that she was never around, her telling him that they truly didn’t have a choice. She had been in her third year of medical school when they met, he knew what he was getting into, yet when they had Amelia so many things had changed. 

Moving back she tilted her head up to him, “I’m going to shower.”

He nodded and let go of her, watching as she turned and headed out of the study and up the stairs. Sighing he ran his hand behind his neck and squeezed, after a moment he turned and flipped off the desk light and headed out of the study himself. Going to the hallway that lead to the door he picked up her bag and set it on the bench where Amelia’s backpack was sitting. Making sure the door was locked he flipped off the hall light and headed up the stairs himself. He went to their daughter’s room and checked on her, sound asleep. Smiling lightly he cracked the door and headed into their bedroom. Going to his side of the bed he flipped on his light and grabbed the book he had been reading. Propping himself against the headboard he started to read as she finished her shower. 

Leanne finished her shower and pulled on her pajamas. Stepping out into the bedroom she glanced over at her husband. A warm smile tugging at her lips, it was rare, when they were home together, or awake together. Usually by the time she got off shift and made it home he was asleep, or when she was home he was at work. The toll of her job didn’t start taking its affects on their marriage until after they had Amelia. Things changed when she came into this world, she had only taken a year's leave from work, but when she went back it was like she had never left. She would always tell him that she would cut back on her hours, but she never did, especially after Taylor made her Residency Director. 

The hospital needed her, and in a strange way she needed the hospital. It kept her busy, kept her mind off things that were discussed at home, kept her mind away from the way Brian would look at her when she came home late, or when Amelia screamed because she was leaving in the morning. It was her escape, her sanctuary. At times she felt like a horrible wife and mother, for escaping to the hospital. She wished that she could have the luxury to stay home with Amelia, to be a mother that could be there twenty four seven, but that was not the way Leanne was programmed. She was her father, he was a Lawyer, and he had devoted his life to his work. Leanne was just a mere hiccup in his life, and she spent most of her time with her mother, when she passed Leanne vowed that she was not going to do what her father had done. Make her children believe that they were in the way of her career. Sometimes she thought she was failing, after all she spent countless hours at the hospital. But Amelia knew she loved her, she would do anything for her. 

Biting her lip she glanced over at Brian again, consumed in a book he had taken from the stack at his bedside table. 

“I’m going to go check on her.”

Brian looked over at her, setting his book down on his lap, “I did a minute ago. She is asleep, Leanne.”

Nodding to him she smiled softly, “I know. But I want to go check on her.”

Tilting his head he nodded to her and picked up his book. Starting where he left off, he let her have that moment with their daughter, one he wished she could have when Amelia was awake.

Leanne moved out of the bedroom and across the hallway to Amelia’s bedroom. The door was partially cracked, just in case she needed one of them during the night. Pushing it open all the way she let the dim light come through the room. Going to the bed she sat on the edge and smiled, pushing back her damp hair as she leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead. A hum escaped her lips as she remained close, closing her eyes as she took in the feeling of her daughter near her. Amelia was the spitting image of Leanne, brown hair, hazel eyes. Even the fierceness and stubbornness was evident at four years old. Sighing softly she opened her eyes, was she letting her down by not being home? Knowing that she was crying this morning when Brain dropped her off at daycare broke her heart. She wished it was easier, she wished she could explain to her that mommy needed to work to make sure they had all the things they did. But a four year old didn’t understand that quite yet, all she knew was that her mommy wasn’t home when she got up sometimes. 

Pulling back Leanne placed another kiss to her cheek and then got up from the bed. Making sure she was covered she left the bedroom and headed back to her own. Brian heard her footsteps and closed his book, setting it on the bedside table he leaned back against the headboard, “She okay?”

Leanne partially closed their bedroom door and flipped off the main light. Nodding she sat down on her side of the bed and pulled back the covers. “Yeah, sleeping.” 

Brian watched her defeated behavior. She leaned back against the headboard as well and covered her legs with the blankets. He wrinkled his nose and reached over to turn off the lamp and then settle down in the bed. Leanne sighed and looked over at him, “Do you think I’m a bad mother?”

Turning towards her he frowned, she could see the familiar look at the question on his face. Pushing himself up he leaned against the headboard again and shook his head. 

“Leanne, you are not a bad mother.”

She casted her eyes down to her hands that were in her lap. Shaking her head she furrowed her brows, “I’m never around.”

He sighed, as much as he complained about her not being there when she went to bed or when she got up he never thought she was a bad mother. The love he saw in her for Amelia was like none other he had ever witness. Leanne would walk through fire, give her own life for their little girl, and he never doubted that. 

“Honey,” he moved closer to her, taking one of her hands that was in her lap. Bringing it up to his lips he kissed softly. “You are a wonderful mother...and when Amelia gets older she will realize all that you have done for her.” 

Shaking her head she looked over at him, “I work twelve hours plus a day, sometimes even on my days off Brian. How is that doing things for her?”

He kept hold of her hand, his thumb rubbing over the soft skin he found there. “You are creating a future for her, a good one.” 

“She is going to resent me...like I resent my father.”

Brian turned more to her, his hands going to her shoulder as she shook his head. “You are nothing, nothing like your father Leanne. You love your job, there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. She will see your passion, your commitment to strive in something you love…”

She sighed, leaning towards him and pressing her lips together.

“Maybe I can step down, I don’t have to be Residency Director...I can just work in the ER.”

He dropped her hand softly and turned more to her, “You worked so hard to get where you are now, you wouldn’t be happy if you stepped down. Leanne, you were made to do this job…”

“I don’t know, Brian...I feel like I’m losing precious time with her. She is at the stage, she is getting bigger and before we know it she will be in Kindergarten, I...I want to be here for all that.”

Brian sighed heavily, he hated when she did this. Beat herself up for the career she chose. It wasn’t like her, but when it came to Amelia she always did a three-sixty. He leaned back against the headboard, his hand going behind his neck and rubbing, slowly he dropped his hand and glanced over at her. 

“You are going to do what you are going to do no matter what I say, we knew when we decided to have kids that it was going to be hard….”

She let the back of her head rest against the headboard, “Yeah, but I didn’t think it was going to be this hard.”

\-- 

Brian had left early for a last minute staff meeting and by some saving grace she hadn’t been called in early. However, her shift did start in about thirty minutes and she was still running around the house losing her mind. Amelia had gotten up earlier than expected, which cut her morning routine down to about an hour instead of the normal three. She had threw on some scrubs and got her work bag together, all while getting Amelia bathed, dressed, and fed. 

Leanne sometimes wasn’t sure how Brian managed to do it when she had early mornings. Nevertheless she got them out the door and on the road twenty minutes before she had to get to the hospital. The only bind she currently found herself in was trying to figure out where to place Amelia for the hour before daycare started. Brian had sent her a quick text telling her he would pick their daughter up from the hospital, which was against their normal agreement; taking Amelia to the hospital. But there was no other choice. 

Parking in her assigned spot she looked at her content daughter sitting in her car seat. Smiling softly she turned the car off and started to get their things together. Grabbing her work backpack as well as Amelia’s items they trekked into the already bustling hospital. 

“Dr. Rorish! Thank god you are here, we have a fall victim coming in, impalement on a fence.”

Leanne turned and nodded at Risa, “Okay, what’s their ETA?”

Risa grabbed gloves and a gown for Leanne, “About ten.”

Nodding again she headed towards the nurses station, thanking god herself as Jesse was planted behind the counter. “Jesse...”

He turned and smiled widely, “My favorite girl!”

Amelia squealed and let go of Leanne’s hand, closing the distance between herself and her Uncle Jesse. Leanne followed and set their bags on the floor behind the counter. 

“Can you keep an eye on her?”

Jesse picked her up and showered her with soft kisses, which caused Amelia to squeal even more. 

“Of course. Go go, I got her.”

Leanne mouthed a thank you to him as Risa shoved her gloves and gown to her. Leanne slipped them on and headed towards the ambulance bay, ten minutes her ass. Just as they were walking out the ambulances doors flung open. The paramedic stepped down and immediately started spouting vitals to her. 

“Center stage..let’s go!”

The patient was indeed impaled, part of the fence was lodged halfway into his arm. 

“Call maintenance please Amy..”

Jesse peaked towards center stage, he knew Leanne had the help she needed so he wasn’t worried. Instead he relished in this rare occurrence that Amelia was here. He had set her to sit on the counter facing him while he did some paperwork that was flooding in she took to teaching him patti-cake. 

“Clap Jesse...you have to clap!”

He took his eyes off of the paperwork and nodded, “Okay, ready? Patti-cake...patti-cake.”

Amelia giggled when he messed up, again. Sidetracked, like most four year old's she retired the game and went to start picking his pens out of his scrubs pocket. Placing them in a perfect line on the counter he couldn’t help but laugh, she was definitely Leanne. 

“Jesse?”

He turned and smiled when he saw Neal, who was of course not in scrubs. 

“What’s up Dr. Hudson?”

Neal smirked as he saw the little girl on the counter, “Yours?”

Jesse laughed loudly and shook his head. “Definitely not…” he turned to Amelia who was now starting to take his badge off the hook. “Dr. Rorish’s daughter, Amelia.”

Neal smiled and leaned against the counter, “She’s quite a cutie.”

Amelia tugged on the badge, not having any success getting it unhooked. She grunted in frustration and went back to arranging the pens on the desk. 

“She is...what are you doing here?”

He sighed slightly and arched his brow, “I had to sign some paperwork, give them back my badge…”

“Ah.” 

“Hey Jesse...Dr. Rorish needs your help.” 

He wrinkled his nose and looked around, trying to find another suitor to watch Amelia. He smiled at Neal and grabbed his attention by lightly tapping his arm. 

“Watch her for a second, I need to go to center stage.”

Before Neal could protest he found himself in Jesse's previous spot. A rise of panic shot through his body as he looked down at the perfectly content child before him. Amelia looked up at him and gave a wide smile, he really couldn’t help but smile back and clear his throat slightly. 

“So…” 

He moved the chair behind him closer so he could sit down, which gave Amelia ample opportunity to reach out to him. “Oh...okay.”

Neal carefully moved her from the counter and into his lap, he swallowed hard as she started to talk about whatever four year old’s talked about. 

“Play!?”

He jolted back a bit, “Uhm...play. What would you like to play?”

“Patti-cake, silly!”

Laughing softly he nodded, “Okay, patti-cake...you will have to teach me.”

Amelia giggled softly, “You talk funny.”

Neal’s smile widened, “I talk funny?”

She wrinkled her nose and nodded, giggling again. Her hand reaching up to his lips, “Talk funny again!” 

“What shall we talk about?”

Amelia tilted her head and wrinkled her nose again. Neal’s smile softened, he could see it now. The way she would tilt her head and unknowingly raise her eyebrow. She was Leanne, through and through. 

“Puppies and kitties.”

He laughed softly, “Puppies and kitties...uhm, they are both fluffy, and cuddly.”

Giggling she nodded and turned to him, “And ticklies?”

She started to tickle him as best as she could, and out of humoring her he laughed, which caused her to squeal. Amelia stopped and turned to him more, “My turn, my turn.”

Neal raised his brow, extending his arm that wasn’t holding her on his lap, “Are you ready...for the tickle monster!?”

Amelia screamed before he was even tickling her, he never knew the sound of a child’s laughter could melt his heart. She tilted her head back and laughed from deep in her belly, her hands going to take his to try and make him stop. 

“Noooo more!” 

Neal obliged in her request and stopped tickling her, a wide smile gracing his face as she continued to giggle, somehow knowing the threat that more could come. 

As if the hospital had enough of their fun Leanne and Jesse rounded the corner. 

“Make sure they come get me when he gets out of the OR.”

“You got it boss.”  
Upon hearing her mother’s voice Amelia squirmed out of his arms. 

“Momma!?”

Leanne smiled instantly and grabbed her up, kissing her neck and face. “Were you good for Uncle Jesse and Neal?”

Amelia nodded and giggled, pointing towards Neal, “He talks funny.”

Leanne glanced over at him and nodded, “Oh he does?”

She nodded again and then took to fidgeting with the items in Leanne’s scrubs pocket. Neal stood and smiled over at Leanne, “She liked my accent..”

Amelia giggled again, “See! Talks silly...silly Neal.”

Leanne let out a low laugh and bounced Amelia slightly, “Come on. Let’s go wait for daddy.”

She moved around the counter and past Neal, picking up their bags and heading towards the lounge. Sighing he watched her leave, he wanted to ask her if she would give him a second chance. But he figured now it was no use. 

Defeated he sat back down in the chair, he decided to wait for Jesse and tell him his goodbye’s before leaving the hospital and going back to figuring out his life.


	4. Chapter 4

2012

Neal had never seen the rain so bad before. They had shut down part of the freeway, which relieved some of the rush they had gotten previously that afternoon. But Neal, and the rest of the staff knew that it was just the beginning, it never stayed quiet for long. Neal had been leaning against the counter behind the nurses station when Malaya, their new intern raced by. She stopped briefly at the station and rummaged through the charts that were piled up. 

“Forget something, Malaya?”

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes as she realized she indeed had. “I didn’t go over my notes and Dr. Rorish already took the charts.”

Neal couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips, shaking his head he sympathetically nodded at her. 

“Well, I’m afraid I cannot help you there.”

Malaya let out a small whimper and moved away from the counter. Neal chuckled again and shook his head. Jesse walked up, setting a chart down and raising his brow at the attending. 

“What’s so amusing?”

Neal cleared his throat and shifted a bit, “Oh - just the new intern, who is going to get a ripping from Leanne.”

Jesse shook his head and put his pen back in his front pocket, “Speaking of, where is Daddy?”

“Amelia had a play tonight.”

The nurse nodded and ran his hand over his face, “Well, we may need to call her in soon - we are code yellow now, but soon the storm will hit again.”

Neal nodded and checked his watch, “Yeah...in the meantime I’m going to get some food. You want something?”

Jesse nodded, “It’s on you though boss.”

Shaking his head he pushed himself from the counter and patted Jesse’s shoulder, “You bet.”

Jesse was of course right, no less than an hour after their lunch had they gotten paged for multiple traumas, First it was an elderly fall victim, then it was a vehicle accident, and after that it seemed to have spiraled out of control. They went into code black faster than they could say ‘stat’ and they were short a doctor. Taylor had done his best to step in when needed, and when he was standing out of the way he was calling Leanne. After three times of trying he sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket. Stepping over to the dispatch room he tried to relieve some of the stress there. After a few minutes he stepped out with his small notepad. Stepping towards center stage he cleared his throat. 

“We got another trauma coming in, vehicle accident, two DOA, two critical.” 

Neal sighed and shook his head, “Call Leanne again, we are going to need her.”

Dr. Taylor nodded and grabbed his phone again, dialing her number he listened. Shaking his head, “Dr. Hudson, you and Dr. Guthrie are on your own.”

Biting his lip Neal looked around him, “Alright, Jesse, let’s get the stable patients to sides, we are going to need two spots for the critical. Call ortho, and let’s give the blood bank a heads up.”

Jesse nodded, with the help of a few other nurses they were able to get the stable patients to sides while they put some gurneys back for the incoming patients. A few short minutes later they heard the ambulances pull up, Dr. Guthrie put on a new pair of gloves, and with Risa made their way to the bay. Neal changed his gloves and with Jesse went to help with the other patient. 

“What are the vitals!?”

Neal frowned at Rollie’s tone of voice and waited for the second ambulance to pull up. 

“Leanne, can you hear me?”

His head whipped around faster than he had imagined, his heart racing as he heard her name. Jesse helped the paramedic get the doors open, stepping back as they lowered the gurney. 

“Oh my god….It’s James.”

Neal turned back around, his heart dropping into his stomach as he looked at Leanne’s son. The paramedic spitting out his vitals and what was wrong with him as they wheeled him into the hospital. He could hear Guthrie behind him, spitting out orders as he frantically tried to asses their fellow doctor. 

“Get Ortho here now! Get me a chest tube, and intubate her.”

He wanted to turn around, to see her, but he knew right now his place was with James. He had a horrid head wound, and a broken femur. His brain was starting to swell and if they didn’t stop it in time he wouldn’t make it. Taylor shoved his phone in his pocket, “Blood is coming up, Ortho is heading in...Neal - we only have one room open.”

His head shot up, his brown eyes widening as he shook his head. “He’s gone - Taylor.”

Jesse hung his head as he lightly pushed back James’ hair. It was too late, his little body couldn’t hold the trauma. Taylor nodded and took in a deep breath, “Is that chest tube in yet?”

Rollie nodded, only glancing up for a second before diving back into work. “I’ve got a fracture clavicle, and a flail chest, her left lung is collapsed.” 

“Where is OR?”

Taylor looked at his watch, “Any minute guys. Just keep her stable.” 

Biting his lip Neal glanced down at the little boy he had seen born, the little boy who had called him ‘Uncle’ Neal and asked if he could go to his T-ball games. Shaking his head he drew in a deep breath as Jesse covered him with one of the sheets. Stepping away from the gurney he ripped off his gloves and threw them on the floor. The beeping of Leanne’s machines, the sound of air being forced into her lungs by one of the nurses sounding louder and louder. He wanted to scream, as he was sure everyone else did, but there was no time. 

He had other patients, other kids, and mothers and fathers to keep alive. He stepped out of center stage, watching as Guthrie moved the gurney Leanne was on, with the help of one of the surgeons and went towards the elevators. He saw two police officers, one covered in blood, they were asking if she was going to make it. Taylor gave them his usual words, ‘we are going to do everything we can.’


	5. Chapter 5

“What is her status?” Jesse looked at Neal, who had just gotten done with his round of patients and managed to break away to go to the ICU. Jesse hung his head, clearly fatigued from working and worrying about his friend. 

“She is holding on. - they were able to fix the flailed chest, but her recuperation, if she makes it, is going to be just as hard.” Jesse sighed, his hands going from his pockets to his weathered face. “She is gonna have that chest tube in for a while, but she is breathing better on her own.”

Neal nodded, pressing his lips together as he peered into the large window. He wanted to look away, to see his friend, his colleague, and mentor with a tube protruding from her chest. Her left arm in a sling to prevent immobilization so her clavicle fracture can heal. To see her completely and utterly broken was the hardest thing, to date, that Neal had to endure. And that was only the beginning. Leanne lost her family today, and someone was going to have to tell her that - though, he was more than sure she already knew. Sighing he picked up his left arm and looked at his watch, his shift would be ending in about three hours. Even though he was exhausted from the busy night he didn’t want to go home. She needed someone to be here. At the clearing of a throat behind them both Jesse and Neal turned, coming face to face with the cop that he had briefly seen in center stage. 

“Can we help you officers?”

The officer that had blood on his uniform nodded, “We wanted to see how she was doing -- we were on scene with her.” His voice faltered a bit, the crash obviously affection him. Neal didn’t doubt, they both had jobs where they saw people on their words days of their lives. And this was certainly hers. 

Neal nodded, “Not good, considering - if you want we can let you know when she wakes up.”

“We can stay - we are at the end of our shift anyway.”

Perplexed Neal simply nodded, extending out his hand to the man in uniform. “Dr. Hudson, do you want a change of clothes?”

“Officer Moreno -- Tom.” He shook Neal's hand before shaking his head. “We are fine, thank you.” 

Neal nodded and looked over at Jesse. “I better get back to the er.” Jesse nodded and watched as Neal slightly hung his head and walked away. His nose wrinkled as he turned back to his friend, the faint beeping of the machines echoing in his ears as he watched her chest slowly rise and then fall. 

\--  
2005 

Leanne rolled over, humming softly as she came into contact with the body next to her. Her hand reached out to touch his warm skin, her fingers dipping to the center of his back and outlining his shoulder blades. When he stirred she smiled, her hand pulling back as he took it upon himself to turn around to face her. Eyes still hazed with sleep Neal instantly pulled her towards him, his lips pressing against her forehead as she settled against him. 

“Hi” 

Safely in his arms she pressed herself closer to him. Taking in the scent of the lingering cologne and whiskey on his breath. “Hi.”

Two years had changed a person, had changed her. After much begging she had finally let him back into the program, and he had proven himself rather quickly. He had changed his mind during his second year to shift from surgery to emergency medicine, a decision she was sure she had some part in. After that, things took a different turn. She was his mentor, and his shifts quickly matched her own. They were soon spending thirty six hours together on graveyards, a small offer of getting breakfast before heading home turned into lunch in the cafeteria or outside at the food truck. It turned into him getting her coffee before shift, making sure it was made exactly how she liked it. It turned into one breakfast, a few morning mimosa’s and she was going to his place and not back home. It had been a mistake, the first time. But after five times -- there were no more mistakes. She had dipped into a world that she didn’t believe in, a world that had made her mother threaten to leave her father numerous times. 

But every time she had told herself to STOP, to not do this to herself or her family she was drawn back in. Too his deep brown eyes, and the way he said her name sleep hazed. The way he would watch her, make her blush. After four months and lies it was hard to stop. So that is where they were, are - tangled in bed sheets with whiskey still on their breaths, and five hours behind the time she told Jake she was due home. 

Pulling back from him she sat up, her hands going to run over her face and through her hair. She glanced over at the clock that was on his desk and sighed. Licking her lips she looked over at him, she didn’t need to tell him that she had to go. He knew, so instead of protesting like he had done a few times before he got up and grabbed his pants. Leanne did the same, slipping on her previously worn scrubs and pulling her hair back. She slipped her shoes on and shuffled towards the door. She was stopped with his hand grabbed her scrubs shirt, bringing her back against him. A light laugh echoed into the room, her body instantly relaxing as his hand snaked around to her stomach, keeping her there even if it was just for a few more minutes. 

“I’ll see you back at work.” 

Leanne could feel him nod and then press his lips to the side of her neck. “Drive safe.”

It was her turn to nod, and then pull back from him once again. Turning around she placed a quick kiss to his lips before reaching for the door. This time he let her go, a soft, yet sad smile replacing his loving one as he watched her leave. When the door clicked shut he sighed, running his hand through his hair he trailed back to his bed, flopping down he rolled over and pulled the pillow she had been using closer to him. The hint of her coconut shampoo still lingering on the fabric. Watching her leave was the hardest part, but he knew what he had been walking into. Having an affair, with his boss, and a married woman. He had tried to stop, had tried to brush his feelings off as nothing but a school boy crush, but the more he got to know who she truly was, the harder it had been. There was a fall coming, he could feel it, and whenever it came he knew it was going to feel like the end of the world.


End file.
